


HP | 犬狼 | 黄色潜水艇

by Hilbert_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: Remus差点把脸埋进手里。“那是披头士……梅林和上帝啊，这儿还有一个英国人不知道披头士。”“现在他知道了！”Sirius像一只狗会做的那样，双手搭上他的肩膀，“麻瓜界的大明星？”——————旧文搬运，作于2015.8





	HP | 犬狼 | 黄色潜水艇

1 9 7 9  
Y e l l o w   S u b m a r i n e

 

  
——————

“那支歌没人唱完。”  
Remus正在厨房里对付一具麻瓜的咖啡机，无法从水槽前抬起头。“什么？”  
门页吱呀响动的声音，一定是Sirius又毫无同情心地将一整个自己都倚靠在了那扇老掉牙的门上。“在客厅里。”  
原来如此。“你说那台收音机？它在你来之前几天就不太对劲……差不多也是时候了。”他试着同时拿起两杯咖啡，不摇不晃地穿过厨房。  
“收音机？”Sirius重复了一遍那个词，似乎非常感兴趣。  
Remus朝他挑起一边的眉毛，“别和我说你不知道？”  
“仅仅是知道，”Sirius以一种令人无法恼火的神态耸了耸肩，“有的巫师家庭的确会有一些施了魔法的麻瓜机器——那些Black所不愿意来往的家庭。”  
“我现在有点同情你了，Sirius，”他微笑着，“让我确认一下，你们有相机的，对么？不是什么法国的肖像画师？”  
还有几步。他刚刚为什么要将咖啡斟得那么满？Sirius当然不会主动来帮他……那个混蛋正冲他咧嘴笑呢。  
“并不是所有人都喜欢，但是的……感谢梅林，我们有相机。”  
在他终于要将咖啡洒出来时，Sirius才向他伸以援手，带着那种典型的“恶作剧得逞”式微笑。  
“此时此刻你也在袖子里藏着魔杖？”  
“不，我把它放在你的床头柜上了……你在犯傻么，Moony？巫师又不是非得拿着一根木棍才能施咒。”  
形势正在一天天地坏下去，但大多数莽撞的Gryffindor还没完全学会“时刻保持警惕！”  
Remus可以为他的朋友找出一万个原谅的理由，头一条就是：这是在我的家。  
他们倚靠在同一扇门上，喝掉晨间咖啡。  
“太苦了。”Sirius将一滴不剩的杯子亮给他看，一边夸张地向他做了个鬼脸。  
我习惯苦味……各种意义上的。Remus温和地看着同伴，什么也没说，直到再度接到对方抛出的问题。  
“你会唱那首歌吗？把它唱完……为了我？”  
“你认真的？”  
“我当然是。”Sirius用手指梳了梳垂在肩上的长发，径直跃过了这个古老的笑话。他的表情看上去像是一只正在乞求他抛出球的大狗狗。“我请求你，Moony，你一定知道的，Yellow Submarine♪~Yellow Submarine♪~”  
他忍不住笑出了声，“天哪，Sirius……”  
“走调了？”Sirius无辜地望着他。  
Remus差点把脸埋进手里。“那是披头士……梅林和上帝啊，这儿还有一个英国人不知道披头士。”  
“现在他知道了！”Sirius像一只狗会做的那样，双手搭上他的肩膀，“麻瓜界的大明星？”  
他点点头。“而《黄色潜水艇》差不多是他们十年前的歌了。”  
“在我们上Hogwarts之前？”  
他又点点头。“没错。”在我们认识彼此之前。  
Sirius轻轻叫了一声，好像Remus踩在了他的尾巴上。

In the town where I was born ♪~  
Lived a man who sailed to sea ♪~  
And he told us of his life ♪~  
In the land of submarines ♪~

So we sailed up to the sun ♪~  
Till we found the sea of green ♪~  
And we lived beneath the waves ♪~  
In our yellow submarine ♪~

Remus发现自己唱不下去。歌词很蠢，很孩子气……这本来就是首儿歌。  
但Sirius推着他的肩膀：“接下去！我猜我知道下一节！”

We all live in our yellow submarine ♪~  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine ♪~  
We all live in our yellow submarine ♪~  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine♪~  
And our friends are all on board ♪~  
Many more of them live next door ♪~  
And the band begins to play♪~

他唱这一段的时候，Sirius在一旁吹着口哨，然后，又跟上他合唱起来，把这首歌弄进了死循环。  
在Sirius把“submarine”改成了“carriage”，最终改成了“rubbish bin”时，他才下定决心制止了这家伙继续“胡作非为”。  
“够了，Padfoot，你快把这首歌毁了。”  
出乎意料地，Sirius顿时听话地闭上了嘴。他盯着他的眼睛。  
“你很久没这么喊我了，哥们儿。”  
Remus努力做出一个微笑，“我也很久没看见那只黑狗。”  
“我很抱歉，但社里总是给我一些远在天边的任务。有六个月了么，距离我上一次见到你？”  
他计算得出确切的时间，但他不会说出来。“或许是更久？”  
“如果你想念Padfoot的话，等这一切搞定之后，它承诺会拿出一整个月来，每天冲你摇尾巴。”  
等这一切搞定？这家伙还真是够乐观的。  
Sirius的眼中忽然展开了笑意，他伸出拳头，在他肩上捶了一下。  
“有点信心，Remus，向叉子看齐！”  
说到James，“他和Lily的婚礼——”  
Sirius接过了他的话，“定在了下个月，他想到最后时刻再通知你们，‘一个惊喜’，别和他说我忍不住提前告诉了你。”  
“我不知道我是否能去……”他犹豫道，看见对方惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“你会来的，Remus，我们特意和月圆避开了一周。James和Lily的婚礼，我是伴郎！你有什么理由缺席？！”  
他挣扎了一下，发现这比思考是否要往黑咖啡里放糖更加具有诱惑力。  
“好吧，我会想办法来——”  
“这就对了！”Sirius打了个响指，“前一天你也得来，我们要在酒吧里灌醉James.”  
“Lily可能不大喜欢这个主意。”他冷静地推测道。  
“那……”Sirius转动眼睛，他知道他正在拼命想别的点子——无伤大雅的坏点子——这表情他见过太多次。  
“如果我给香槟施咒——”  
“Sirius，”他笑着握住同伴的手腕，“别把香槟搞成喷泉，别让客人的椅子跳起舞来，别动捧花的主意，我或是Peter都不会被它砸中的——”  
黑色头发的巫师反而亮起了眼睛，“老天，你可启发了我……”  
Remus哭笑不得，“我是在告诉你不能做什么，好吗？”  
“我原来还没想好要做什么，你告诉了我禁止事项，我就知道该去打破哪些事了。”  
我怎么会不了解Sirius•Black，年轻的狼人暗想，无奈地冲自己笑了笑。“人类啊……”  
“不，你应该感慨的是‘Gryffindor们啊’。别把自己排除在外。”  
他看着Sirius，不明白为什么说出应该说出的那个句子在此刻变得艰难了。“我不会参与你在James的婚礼上捣乱的——”  
“哦，你当然会的！”Sirius一把搂住了他的肩膀，“Gryffindor的箴言——”  
“出其不意，热爱惊喜。”  
他和Sirius异口同声地说道，然后相视而笑。  
“那天你最好请Peter帮忙拍照，我是个机器杀手，总是会弄坏东西。”从烤箱到收音机。  
“别担心，James会安排好一切的，你只需要出现在那里，相框之中。”  
“我们一同动身去高锥克山谷？”   
Sirius露齿而笑，“你喜欢在午夜骑一辆会飞的摩托车吗？”

 

 

E X T R A  
1 9 9 1

诚实来说，收到Rubeus Hagrid的信有点叫他意外。  
Lily大约算是他的朋友，而男生宿舍里的每个人几乎都在狩猎场看守那里得到过劳动惩罚——好吧，总归比关禁闭或是清洗奖杯室好受些。  
拆开信封后，Remus才意识到为什么Hagrid会找上他。  
James和Lily的孩子也成了个Gryffindor，钥匙保管员想为他弄一份礼物：关于他双亲的照片。  
他费了点功夫才从箱子最底部翻出了学生时代的相册。Hagrid来找他无疑是最明智的，他是整个宿舍中最细心、最擅长保管东西（包括秘密）的那个人——  
手指僵住了。  
在他的感觉中，他在所有人都欣喜若狂的一天永久性地失去了三个最好的朋友，虽然严格来说，Black还没有死……  
他看着活动照片里年轻的、神采飞扬的Sirius•Black。  
我曾以为我了解你……  
他深深地吸了一口气，从桌上抓起一张羊皮纸。还好，Hagrid的猫头鹰还没飞走。


End file.
